This specification relates to beverage dispensing.
Many businesses, such as restaurants, bars, and other businesses (e.g., sports venues and concert venues) dispense beer and other alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages to customers. Businesses that dispense beer and other alcoholic beverages dispense these beverages according to dispensing rules. Some of these dispensing rules are dictated by local or national law, while other rules are self-imposed or dictated by an organization that is associated with an event.
For example, laws related to alcoholic beverage dispensing may require businesses that dispense alcoholic beverages to only do so during specified days and/or hours. Similarly, an organization, such as a professional football or basketball organization may specify that venues at which games are played (or at which other events occur) can only dispense alcoholic beverages during specified times (e.g., during a specified portion of the game.
Businesses can face large fines and/or civil liability for failing to comply with the dispensing rules. Therefore, many businesses that dispense alcoholic beverages may spend time and money training personnel and may employ additional supervisory employees to ensure that the dispensing rules are followed. While training and additional supervisory employees can reduce the chance that the dispensing rules are followed, many businesses rely solely on these employees to ensure that the dispensing rules are followed.
In addition to the fines and liability that businesses can face for not following dispensing rules, businesses that dispense alcoholic beverages may experience a higher than desired level of wastage (e.g., over-pours) and/or theft, which can reduce the overall profitability of the business. The risk of non-compliance with dispensing rules and the losses associated with wastage and theft can be reduced using a beverage dispensing apparatus that enables monitoring and control of beverages being dispensed by a business.